Various arrangements are known for connecting shielded electrical wires using housings with circuit carriers located therein. A shielded connector for connecting signal and ground between a mating connector and a printed circuit board or a cable includes a housing with an inner cavity which is formed by upper, lower and side walls and a rear wall. The surfaces of the housing are conductive in order to shield signal contacts which are located within the inner cavity and run through insulated regions in the rear wall. One construction includes a synthetic housing with a metal coating which forms a surface. Another construction includes a solid metal housing with a synthetic insert.
A terminal block for shielded cables, such as data transfer cables, comprises a lower part and an upper part made from die-cast metal. The conductors of the cables to be connected are introduced into a charge block which can be latched inside the lower part. Located in the upper part is a carrier plate on which a printed circuit board carrying socket is seated. Insulation displacement contacts are seated in the carrier plate and penetrate into the charge block in order to make contact with the conductors when the upper part is placed on the lower part and joined thereto by means of a screw connection.
A terminal block for shielded cables has a shielding housing comprising an upper part and a lower part. The cables to be connected are held by a clip which reaches around the exposed shielding of the cables. The clip is inserted in a receiver in the housing. A radial pressure presses the clip against the shielding of the cable on one side and against a receiver on the other side, in order to connect the shielding conductively to the housing. The receiver is located in the interior of the housing and holds the clip firmly in the form of a strain relief means.
A shielded connection arrangement for data transfer in an industrial environment is known, which makes contact with a shielded electrical conductor or a plurality of electrical conductors of a shielded cable without the aid of a tool. The cables are pushed into a pivotal receiver and there make contact by means of insulation displacement contacts. The pivotal receiver is fixed by means of a cover, also pivotal. The housing and the pivotal cover each have a ground connection and form a shield against electromagnetic radiation.